Huida de la ciudad de plata
by Pelacachi
Summary: Este es un fanfic hecho para la actividad de Halloween, contiene una historia de Zombis


Huida de la ciudad de plata

1)Esto lo estoy grabando por si no lo logramos… Y si queda alguien que escuche…..

2)Me llamo Teddy Thaur y, junto con 3 amigos, somos, al parecer, los únicos que no fueron afectados por el virus que salió en la tele.

3)Me acompaña Lay Mamery, una hermosa chica, la cual tuvo que ver, con horror, cómo su madre y hermanas se transformaron en… esas cosas…

4)Mis padres también están transformados, esos monstruos no obedecen mi Dom-Vox y no se paran con un Rayo-Dom…..

5)Zick vió, según me contó él, como su madre se transformó y su padre, luego de volarle la cabeza, se suicidó….. Pobre

6)Lo peor lo sufrió Elena Patata, sus padres convertidos atacaron a sus hermanitos…. Ella solo atinó a escapar.

7)Solo tenemos 3 maneras de escapar… al parecer hay un barco esperando en la bahía, vimos un helicóptero yendo hacia el hospital (yo se manejar helicópteros) y lo último sería irse por el puente. Comenzamos cerca de la comisaría.

8) Elena opina que deberíamos acortar camino por la comisaría, así los zombis no nos perseguirian.

9) 3 policías Zombis! Uno sin un brazo! Zick y yo intentamos alejarlos… y lo logramos.

10) Logramos sacar 1 revólver y munición, Elena recoge un hacha….. Se nota su desesperación.

11) El helicóptero del hospital está cerca! Solo debemos entrar al hospital y subir al helipuerto.

12) Zombis por todos lados! Lay dispara a todos, pero se le acaba la munición! La atacan y Zick y Elena la salvan…. Tiene un feo raspón en el abdomen.

13) Llegamos arriba, pero el helicóptero solo tiene 2 espacios!

14)Tomo mi decisión: Lay se va conmigo lo siento Zick, tu querías que me llevara a Elena….. Pero siento que Lay será más…. agradecida.

15) Me llamo Ezequiel Zick, ese bastardo me dejo solo esta grabadora….. Ahora estoy con Elena…. solos, contra todos esos seres….. Elena no para de llorar… quería estar a salvo…. esto la supera.

16) Comenzamos a caminar por fuera del hospital, cada vez que veíamos una horda, nos refugiabamos en algún edificio.

17) Elena no da más! Estábamos en un edificio y escuchamos a David y Annie correr…. y vimos como Annie tropieza y esas cosas se le tiran encima. David desesperadamente grita -Déjenla!... mientras ella grita en agonía, los demás atrapan a David y también lo destrozan….. Elena quiso ayudarlos, pero yo la abracé y le tapé las orejas para que no oyera los gritos…. Ella lloraba .

18) Al meternos a un edificio, los zombis nos atacan, me golpean, pero Elena los aniquila con el hacha.

19) Encontramos un kit médico, el cual Elena insiste en que yo lo ocupe (aún en su desesperación, piensa en mí, debo llevarla al puente)

20) Encuentro un bate de béisbol, con el cual me abro camino entre esos monstruos, Elena comienza a jadear de cansancio. Debemos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

21) Elena y yo corremos hacia el puente… por radio oímos que un avión caza viene a bombardear la ciudad debemos salir de aquí!

22) Cada vez hay más zombis! De lejos se ve que el muelle está infestado… solo tenemos el puente o no lo lograremos.

23) Estamos tan cerca…. pero los zombis no nos dejan pasar! Elena está visiblemente cansada, pero sigue machacando zombis…. pero se ve que no resistirá mucho más.

24) Tuvimos que meternos en una bodega y encontramos una escopeta, con la cual nos abrimos paso.

25) El avión se escucha a lo lejos! Si no salimos, no lo contaremos

26) El…. el puente… Ya no está…. Fue destruido…. No podemos salir.

27) Elena llora desconsoladamente, no quiere morir, o peor volverse zombi. Yo la abrazo y le digo que todo pasara.

28) Elena se agarra a mi…. Me dice cuanto me quiere. Yo le digo que la quiero y la aprieto contra mi

29) El avión se escucha que está cerca… no te preocupes Elena, en un momento todo terminará

30) El avión llega (Beso a Elena en la boca).

31) BOOOOOOOM

Aquí Teddy Thaur, desde el helicóptero 233h. La bomba funcionó. La ciudad fue destruida…. Todos los que estaban ahí fueron destruidos. (Lo siento Zick, pero YO gano jejeje)...

De hecho Teddy…. -Si, Lay? -YO GANO -TU…. Estas infectada! NOOOOO….

Teddy se echa para atrás en su silla -Me engañaste Mamery! -Yo? Tu me elegiste! Tonto!

Y qué es eso de matar a nuestras familias! No me gustó nada eso! -Elena estaba enojada -Y eso de que muramos mientras nos besamos? Thaur! -alegó Zick.

-Vamos! Patata, Zick, es Halloween! Es un juego de zombis! Solo lo hice para ambientar. Vamos por el siguiente juego?. -Elena ayúdame a hacer café para todos Si? -Ok Lay….

-Ese tonto…. No le importa nada con tal de ganar -Suerte que tú ganaste -De hecho…. hice trampa y cambié la carta de infectado mientras el tonto no veía -¿Qué? -No le digas, lo hice para fastidiarlo, no podía dejar que ganara. Las chicas se ríen.

-Tu idea de tener juegos de horror en Halloween ha sido muy buena Thaur.. Pero basta de "ambientar"! -Ok… pero en la siguiente, ganaré.

Los chicos siguieron jugando juegos de horror toda la noche…. Si darse cuenta que algo los ha estado viendo todo el tiempo.

FIN

Huida de Silver City es propiedad de Peka editorial.


End file.
